CloverClan Territory
CloverClan's Territory consists of mostly well spread birch trees. The ground has almost no undergrowth and many clovers grow in greenleaf. RP anything that happens outside CloverClan camp here. Roleplay October 12, 2010 Wolfclaw and Fernleaf are sitting on the edge of the border talking about the kits.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Duststar crosses the border. 'I heard something from ShadeClan about missing kits. What can you tell me?' DuststarLeader of DustClan Fernleafs head shoots up."Uhh, Sandflowers kits were stolen by some rouges we think by the scent of it.My kits are fine but all her kits are gone."Fernleaf says. Wolfclaw hisses."Why?"LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Because PetalClan and ShadeClan lost kits too!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Wolfclaw blinks."Really? What about your clan?"LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Fortuantly the rouges have avoided us. I think we should send a patrol from all four clans to get our kits back!' DuststarLeader of DustClan "I agree." Says Fernleaf."I will report to Leafstar.There should be an emergency gathering."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Yes lets go see if we can meet anybody from Petal and ShadeClan.' DuststarLeader of DustClan Both cats nod.(Shes deputy too!!! And we have no warriors till Sandflower and And Fern can become warriors again!!LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! The cats leave CloverClan Territory and cross into PetalClan. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 27, 2010 Cloverkit races out into the territory.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Gorseshadow looks around for Echostream. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Cloverkit does the same."Where did she go? Its all my fault!"wails Cloverkit.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'No its mine, but if you want to help me go back to camp.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Cloverkit sticks out her tounge and pretends to go back to camp. But hides in the bushes to watch.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'Echostream where are you! I never meant to hurt you when I left you!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'Where are you! I don't want you to leave me!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream looked back at him and growled then she paded over the border-Frostyness 'Where are you going!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream "Away from you"she growled-Frostyness November 8, 2010 Wolfclaw enters the territory.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... He looks around for Echostream, but not seeing her, he continues to gather some herbs.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Echostream ran in "Sorry i took so long, i found some berries" she said rolling themon the ground they were a dark red-Frosty November 9, 2010 Sandflower leads Sunpaw into the territory. "I will show you how to do the hnuter's crouch." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "Ok!"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Now, crouch down and drag yourself forward using you forepaws." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sunpaw takes a deep breath and drops down, carefully picking up each paw, then she leaps at Sandflowers tail.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Great! Try on that bird.", Sandflower says, flicking her tail at a thrush. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sunpaw nods and heads toward th bird at the roots of a tree.She crouches, stepping slowly. But she doesnt realize the wind was blowing her scent toward the bird, and it yells and flies away.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Try and keep downwind of your prey." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "Sorry Sandflower, I'll get the next one!"she says tasting the air.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "It's ok. Everyone misses at least one piece of prey." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "I think I smell a squirrel!"says Sunpaw, tasting the air. She slides up a tree.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Don't hurt yourself!", calls Sandflower. RoyalsGo Royals!!! "I wont!"she calls down, gently and delicatly placing one paw in font of the other, the squirrel is on the branch a few tail lengths away, she leaps, and grabs the branch gently, and hauls herself up. The squirrel paused, but kept eating. She stalked over slowly, and pouced. She grabs it and kills it, but the branch cracks.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Sunpaw!", shrieks Sandflower. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sunpaws branch gives out, and she drops the squirrel, but she somehow magically caught her claws onto a branch a few tail lenghts down."Help, Sandflower!"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sandflower gathers leaves on the ground until finally there's a bed of leaves. "Sunpaw, there's a bed of leaves below you. You can let go!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sunpaw looks down and swallows hard.She slowly lets go and shrieks, when she finally lands, she runs straight over to Sandflower and cowers beside her.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "It's ok.Your fine. That's enough training for today." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "My paws hurt!"she complains heading to camp.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "You can get some herbs from Wolfclaw." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Smokestar and Cloverpaw appear in the teritory.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Smokestar pads up to the training hollow. "it's time for you to learn the hunter's crouch." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw drops to the ground and pulls herself forward.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Put your upper body low to the ground. That's it!" Smokestar instructs. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw presses farther onto the ground. Then she stalks toward a Blackbird.Her eyes determined.She leaps and grabs the bird and kills it swiftly."I did it!"she wails.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Very good!" Smokestar exclaims. "You are a born hunter!" Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw looks embarresed. "Thanks,"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Let's try improving that paw movement though," Smokestar meows. "When you kill your prey, try arching your paw. The prey doesn't struggle as much if you do it that way." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." "Like this?"she asks strolling into the forest, and she sees a mouse scuffling in the leaves. She drops into a hunters crouch, and leaps, trying to curve her paws, she catches the mouse, just not as smoothly.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "The way you did it before is fine, keep it that way instead," Smokestar replies. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." November 10, 2010 Echostream paded inEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! Jaypaw and Lightningpaw behind her.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Echostream "Ok i'm going to paded around and you to have to try and pin me down with me hearing you"she meowedEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 23:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Smokestar walks over to Cloverpaw. "Want to learn how to stalk prey now?" Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw nods.Jaypaw and Lightningpaw to Echostream:"Alrighty!"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "You start like this," Smokestar mews as she crouches on the forest floor. "Step as lightly as possible. We don't want prey hearing you. Then shuffle forward." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw takes a deep breath. She crouches down and steps lightly, avoiding sticks and any other noisey objects.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Very good!" Smokestar meows softly. "Now see if you can catch that mouse over there." Smokestar signals with her paw to a mouse eating an almond. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw nods, swiftly getting closer. She pauses to see what way the wind was blowing. She was down-wind. She slows down and then she leaps forward and kills it quickly.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Great!" Smokestar calls. "That's enough hunting and training for today though. Let's get back to camp." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Echostream ran away zig zaging threw the tree then she jumped in a tree and hide when she was out of sight-Frosty Cloverpaw nods and heads out of camo.Jaypaw tastes the air, and he strolls after her. Lightningpaw follows.Both almost silently.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Echostream grinned when the apprentices were in her sight "Why hello there, READY TO DIE"she roared in an evil voce then she jumped from tree to tree "Here i come!"she yowled still using the evil voice her sent was covered up-Frosty Both apprentices dissapear out of sight.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Smokestar pads after her apprentice. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." November 12, 2010 "Did you hear that?"Jaypaw pauses.He snatches Lightningpaw into a bush, where they roll in some wet ferns, then continue deeper into the forest.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Echostream was watching from a tree, then she jumped down by the laughing "Did i scare you"-Frosty The apprentices arent even there when she hits the ground.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Gorseshadow and Tumblepaw appear. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! 'Tumblepaw would you please demonstrate the hunter crouch as best as you can?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Sure, Gorseshadow!" mews Tumblepaw as he drops to the forest floor. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." 'You need to drop your back down and keep your head closer to your body, other than that its good.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Okay," replies Tumblepaw. Then he does what Gorseshadow said. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." 'Good now try to catch that small fat mouse over there.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Tumblepaw pads slowly toward the mouse and kills it. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." 'Good remember to stay downwind of prey or it will be alerted to your pressence.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! 'Try to climb to the top of that tree it will help make your legs stronger.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 13, 2010 Tumblepaw climbs up the tree. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." November 14, 2010 The patrol enters the territory.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "I'm hunting over here," mews Smokestar, signaling with her tail where she's going to hunt. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Sandflower pricks her ears. She spots a bluejay in a tree. She leaps at the bird, killing it with a bite to the neck. She buries it to collect it later. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Cloverpaw drops into a hunters crouch, and stalks foreward, leaping, and kills a mouse.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Good job, Cloverpaw!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Thanks Sandflower!"she says, scenting the air.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul.. "Welcome!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Cloverpaw starts stalking a rabbit.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sandflower watches the apprentice, silently. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Cloverpaw moves very slowly till shes only tail lengths away from the rabbit, then it takes off and so does she. She races close enough to it, then she leaps on it and kills it.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "Your getting really good at hunting!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Thanks.I feel really compfertable hunting compared to battle training.But I try at both."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "Most warriors have a stronger suit. Mine is hunting, as well." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Cloverpaw tastes the air.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Scar and the kits enter the territory."Do any of you live here?"CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Scar flicks his tail to the camp."Well?"CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Sandflower sees her kits. "My kits!", she cries. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar nods."Hello."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Sandflower unsheathes her claws. "Are you one of the rouges that took my kits?", she growls. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Gorseshadow appears. 'Try anything rouge and Ill kill you!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scars eyes look sad."I never stole your kits. I stole Hawkfires kits. But now, I am returning the kits. I hope only to be forgiven for my actions."Leafkit races to her mother and brushes against her.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'Once a rouge always a rouge!' Snarls Gorseshadow. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Sandflower smiles at her, then snaps her head up. "Where's Snowkit?" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Our leader took her to the twoleg place."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... The smile dissapears off of Sandflower's face. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Murderer!' roars Gorseshadow and leaps at Scar. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar yowls, weak from the injury on his neck."She-cat, stop him! Do you know how much I went through to get here?"CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "Gorseshadow, he tried to help!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'No he killed Snowkit!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar coughs."I never did anything to Snowkit. Sand took her and I complained and they all got in my face. Thats when I knew I had to save the kits."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "See, Gorseshadow?" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Maybe, but I still don't trust him.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Whatever, I do. He brought back my kits." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I think Snowkit might still be alive, but I tried my best."he wheezed.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'I doubt it unless you were born in twoleg place you never get out. Inside I know that Snowkit is dead.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Are you alright?" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "A rouge named Cloud caught one of the kits while they were escaping, so I had to fight her. I killed her, but she managed to slice my throat."Scar coughs, lifting his head to show his wound.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "Please come back to camp! We have a medicine cat." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I dont know what the cats will think about a rouge coming into their camp."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'It looks pretty deep I'm not sure Wolfclaw can heal you.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "I will tell them you saved my kits. Wolfclaw can at least patch the hole so it stops bleeding." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Gorseshadow nods uneasily, and goes into camp. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Sandflower helps Scar up and leads him into camp. Her kits follow. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Scar looks slightly nervouse as he leans against Sandflowers shoulder.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "It's okay, Scar." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! The patrol leaves the territory. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." November 17, 2010 Smokestar and Cloverpaw arrive on the territory. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart... Cloverpaw looks at Smokestar."So how do I do it?"CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Smokestar faces an imaginary warrior. "You crouch like so. Then jump-like this-and twist yourself onto your opponent's back." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw crouches, lunging, tries to twist, but land flat on her back. She struggles to her paws then says."Ow."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "Are you okay?" asks Smokestar. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." "Fine."she says, blowing a tuft of fur out of her eyes.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "Good," mews Smokestar. "Let's try that again." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw sighs.She crouches and leaps into the air.She grits her teeth as she twists, landing unsteadly, but on her paws.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "Good!" replies Smokestar. "You're improving." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." "Thanks."breaths Cloverpaw, trying again, landing a bit steadier.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... "A couple more times, and you'll have it!" meows Smokestar. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Gorseshadow and Tumblepaw appear. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "What will I learn today, Gorseshadow?" asks Tumblepaw. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." 'The battle roll.' You roll underneath an enemy and claw their belly. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Tumblepaw tries the roll and rolls on a thorn. "Ow!" Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Smokestar glances at Tumblepaw from across the hollow. "Is he okay?" she asks Gorseshadow. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." To Smokestar 'Of course.' To Tumblepaw 'Shake it off. It was a good try, but you gotta get up faster.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Okay," mews Tumblepaw as he tries again. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." "Good," Smokestar mews. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." 'You have the moitions right, but remember to attack its the whole point of the move.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 18, 2010 Tumblepaw tries the move again and succeeds. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." 'Good now you're ready to try it with me.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 19, 2010 Tumblepaw faces Gorseshadow. "I'm scared." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." 'Of what? This is only training.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! December 11, 2010 Fernleaf, Cloverpaw, Lightningpaw, and Sunpaw pad into the territory. "Lets try by the DustClan border!" suggests Cloverpaw."Okay."says Fernleaf, leading them toward the border.Cloverpaw"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Cloverpaw and Lightningpaw both begin hunting in the roots, while Fernleaf and Sunpaw scramble up the tree. Lightningpaw races after a rabbit, straight into DustClan territory. At that moment, a DustClan patrol appears.Cloverpaw"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Lightningpaw recognized the deputy, Leafblaze, and his kits, Snowfall, and Swiftclaw. Snowfall got to her first. "What are you doing on DustClan territory?"she spits. "Yeah."growls Swiftclaw padding up behind her. Lightningpaw puffs out her chest."Maybe if you set better scent markers I wouldnt have."She snarls. She hears paws pounding behind her, and her sister, Cloverpaw leaps to her side. She glances over his shoulder to see her mother pad up to stand beside her, with Sunpaw.Cloverpaw"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Fernleaf bares her teeth at Snowfall. "Dont you ever dare bare your teeth at my kits again. Or growl."she says to Swiftclaw. "Its your dumb apprentice that crossed the border. But what should I expect. CloverClan doesnt know how to train their apprentices."Swiftclaw shot back. Fernleafs anger took over her. She lunged at the DustClan warriors. Cloverpaw, Sunpaw, and Lightningpaw attack too.Cloverpaw"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Sunpaw lunges for Swiftclaws hind leg, but he kicks her, knocking her jaw. She wails, and stumbles, then returns to fighting. Fernleaf lunges for Leafblaze, but Snowfall hits her to the ground in air, and knocks the wind out of her. Cloverpaw leaps onto Leafblazes back, but he spins around, grabs her by her scruff, and throws her off. She wails as she hits the ground, but scrambles to her paws, her sides heaving. Lightningpaw lunges for Snowfall, but she slices her flank. She wails, and drops to the ground. Snowfall leaps onto her, but she batts her stomach. She sinks her claws deeper into the apprentices shoulder. Sunpaw leaps at Swiftclaw again, but he claws her, causing her to yelp and leap backwards. Leafblaze rips Cloverpaws shoulder when he shakes her off his shoulder. Fernleaf aims a blow for Leafblazes ears, but he slashes her face. "This battle has not been won."She snarls, racing away, followed by the kits.Cloverpaw"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Category:CloverClan